


Lock x Shock: Happy now and would be forever (Halloween Specaial) BOOK ONE

by inuyuren



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas
Genre: A Random Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Great Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyuren/pseuds/inuyuren
Summary: In my WattpadLock-20 Shock-20 Barrel-19
Relationships: Barrel & Lock & Shock (Nightmare Before Christmas), Lock/Shock (Nightmare Before Christmas)
Kudos: 1





	Lock x Shock: Happy now and would be forever (Halloween Specaial) BOOK ONE

October 23 (at night)

Barrel's POV 

"So are you going to tell her about your feelings for her?" I asked Lock who was walking back and forth waiting and worry for Shock "until Halloween" Lock reply's "that's next week are you sure you can wait for that long?" I asked "yeah" he replied confidently, he stopped walking "I'm hoping, also I'm hoping she's okay" he said after a few seconds of silence "come on Lock, you know how tough she is in her babysitting job" I said "I'm hoping you're right" he answered worried about Shock. 

Then the door open we looked at the door seeing Shock looking tired since she has a babysitting job, Lock and I immediately rushed over to Shock to catch her before she collapse, her job hasn't been that easy even though it was just babysitting Jack and Sally's children or any other children "hmmm I'm I home?" Shock asked "yes you are, Shock" Lock said picking her up "good, whoever who said that" she said tiredly. Luckily that this was the last day since it's almost Halloween so that she can get some rest.

Lock's POV 

"I'm gonna take her to her room" I said going upstairs "okay" I heard Barrel say I went to Shock's room, put her on her bed, put a blanket over her, and I smiled at her I always had feelings for her ever since we first met when I was 5 and she was 6, but I don't think she will feel the same way. I stayed with her that sleeping on the floor without a pillow or blanket, but I will stay there with her no matter what.

...

The morning 

October 24

Shock's POV 

I woke up seeing Lock on the floor of my room shaking, I can till that he was cold 'why would he want to sleep on the floor in my room what an idiot' I thought 'but I do love him' I smiled and went downstairs, but before I did I put Lock on my bed.

I made normal pancakes I learned them from Mrs. claws I've been learning how to cook and bake normal food from the other holidays, me and the boys grew to love them so why not make some pancakes. "Breakfast is ready!" I shouted "thanks for the breakfast Shock" Barrel and Lock said "you're welcome boys, but ummm Lock is there a reason why you were in my room's floor?" I asked Lock.

Lock's POV 

I blushed "well... I just fell asleep on the floor" I lied "and why was I on your bed today?" I asked Shock "well I was being nice by putting you on my bed this morning you were shaking which I'm sure you were shaking because you didn't have a blanket and you were cold" Shock said crossing her arms glaring at me "wow I didn't know that you cared" I said teasingly while laughing "I have and still do" Shock said sounding like she was about to cry making feel like a the biggest jerk and feeling bad. She had tears in her eyes "uhh wait Shock I..." I didn't know what to say to comfort her, then Barrel pinched my my tail hard "ow!" I yelped in pain "come on Lock, apologize to her" Barrel whispers "I was about to do that" I whispered back honestly he was right since I had hurt her feelings. 

I nervously walked over to Shock who now had tears falling down her face I felt more a more bigger jerk that I wanted to hit or punch myself for it, I didn't know what to say so I just pulled her for a hug "I know I'm one of the biggest jerk, but it doesn't mean I care" Shock said hugging me back "you copy-cater I was just about to say the same thing, honest" I answered honestly. 

Barrel's POV 

I sat on my chair eating my pancakes while Lock and Shock were hugging each other, I never had any feelings for Shock, nothing was wrong with her she is the only beautiful witch in town, but I only see her and Lock as a sister and brother since I've known them a long time and besides I will love to see them together then that mean cat Addu. 

Lock's POV 

I patted Shock's beautiful dark blue hair "really I am really sorry that I teased you" I said honestly "you just lucky that I can tell by anyone's face or voice that their lying or telling the truth" Shock said letting go of the hug looking up at my face since I did grew a little taller than her these past years, but not too tall. 

She still had tears in her eyes, so I wipe them them away she smiles when I wipe her tears away then she frowned before she opens her beautiful eyes of hers "okay I'll forgive you this time, but if you make me cry again I will break your tail" Shock said threateningly a chill went up my spine "o-o-okay" I said my voice shaking she smiles sweetly "now we should eat breakfast" she suggested I only nodded and I still feeling bad.

10:00

Shock's POV 

I'm more worried now about Lock, he's been in his room since after breakfast I knew he feels bad about teasing me, but not this bad so I decided to go knock on his door. He answered the door "oh hi Sh-Shock" Lock said "Lock I'm worried about you is everything okay?" I asked concern "yeah I'm fine, it's just..." Lock paused for a second then pulled me to his room "it's just that..." he started to say he closed his door and sighs looking at me with a sad and guilty face which I wasn't used to it, the last time I saw him sad and guilty was when I told him how I died in our first anniversary of being friends on Halloween. 

"I'm just a big jerk for being a best friend" Lock said honestly hugging me, burying his face in my shoulder I hugged him back blushing then I heard him sniff Lock pulled away from the hug "really though... I'm sorry Shock" Lock said trying to keep his voice calm, but he was choking on his words crying hard than I ever seen him. I couldn't help but cry too "shh shh don't worry Lock I do forgive you" I said honestly also trying not choking on my words "why will I lie about forgiving you?" I asked Lock "because I'm just a jealous guy" he answered "jealous of who?" I asked 'Lock I wish you know how much I love you' "that dude who always try's to talk to you, Aduu" he answered. 

Aduu has a crush on me I hated him, because he always beats up Lock and Barrel even though they didn't do something wrong or say anything wrong and besides I already fell in love with Lock since we met. I glared at him "Lock do you think I have a crush on Aduu?" I asked him "wait you don't see him attractive like one girls in town?" Lock asked "Lock I am nothing like those girls in town" I answered honestly crossing my arms "oh yeah, sorry I ju-" I didn't let him finish his sentence I had to kiss him because I didn't want him to apologize for that and I wanted to kiss so bad too because I love him too much, I pulled away "Lock you really need to learn how to let go of the past" I said leaving. 

9:00 (night)

Lock's POV 

I lay on my bed still thinking about Shock kissing me I'm still surprised that Shock kissed me will sure I loved it, but I mostly wanted to be on Halloween 'or maybe I could confess to her before Halloween and ask her to be my girlfriend on Halloween' I thought while I chuckled quietly thinking that Shock will think I'm smart for thinking about that idea, then I fell asleep.

October 25

After breakfast 9:00 (day)

I just finished cleaning the dishes for Shock since I love her and I wanted her to take it easy "umm Lock" I heard Shock say my name I walked over to the couch sitting next to her "yeah?" I asked Shock "sorry for... um..... you know..... kissing you....... yesterday" Shock apologized I blushed "no it's okay" I said "but why did you..... do that?" I asked Shock putting my fingers on my lips "well one you need to let go of the past because I already forgave you and two I just did it because I...." Shock paused "I-I just wanted to you to shut up that's all!" Shock shouted I could tell she was lying "okay what ever what you sa-" "LOVEBIRDS!" Barrel shouted we both jumped by Barrel shouting that "we're not lovebirds Barrel" Shock said "awww come on Shock tell him how you really feel about him" Barrel said making me confused.

Shock's POV 

"B-Barrel!" I shouted "what?" Lock asked "she has a crush on you too Lock" Barrel said I blushed then I looked at Lock who was also blushing we heard Barrel giggle "what now Barrel?" Lock asked "well it seems like everyone in town knew you guys in love ever since they first saw you and you two didn't notice that you two lovebirds were in love with each other, even that flipping meanie Addu guy knows the one cat who has a crush on you Shock" Barrel said I laughed "he is a flipping meanie" I agreed with him "do you went me to beat him up for you Shock?" Barrel asked me I smiled "come on Barrel, you know the answer is" I responded "you went me to beat him up don't you?" Barrel asked smiling "yeah because he hurts you guys and that's our way of showing how we love each other in a friend way" I answered honestly "and besides I have a crush on a devil" I said "alright I'm ready" Barrel said "wait" Lock said "what?" Barrel asked "don't you think we should beat him up together in Halloween?" Lock asked me and Barrel him, looked at each other and smiled turning back to him. 

"Wow Lock since were you so smart?" I asked Lock "well I have some ideas Shock you're not the only one" Lock answered which was true that he did have a plan once a while I giggled even Barrel had some ideas "okay that is true you boys do have some plans that are great" I said honestly.

Barrel's POV 

I watched them talking about how smart they were, so I put one hand behind Lock's head and one hand behind Shock's head "Barrel what are you do-" I interrupted Shock by making her and Lock kiss. And I watched them enjoying seeing my friends finally confessing to each other.

Lock's POV 

Once again her lips were touching mine I let my eyes close, I pulled her in closer I felt her do the same, but then she pulled away "sor-" I didn't let Shock finished I just kissed her face she giggled "I love... you" I said when I stopped kissing her face nervously also being honest "I love you too, but what if we get in a fight or something I don't want that to happen" Shock said worried in her voice "Shock if Jack and Sally can do it, we can too" I said smiling at her she sighs happily hugging me "yeah you're right we can" she said then kissed my cheek "you lovebirds know that I'm still here" we heard Barrel said we looked at him Shock giggled "oh yeah I forgot we had a audience and it's just Barrel" Shock responded while giggling.

October 29

1:00 (day)

Shock's POV 

Me and the boys are excited about beating up that bully that has a crush on me because he keeps trying to kiss me and hug me, but I don't like him at all and I have a crush on Lock he knows that, but no he still try's to get me. "YOU KNOW GUYS THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" I shouted so loud that everyone heard me "w-w-what?" Barrel and Lock asked me nervously I looked at them seeing the fear in their eyes I softened my gaze I hugged them both "I've had enough of that mean Addu trying to kiss me and hug me" I said crying. Lock picked me up putting me on his lap "shhh it's okay me and Barrel are here" Lock said comforting me Barrel moved closer to us (in a brother comfortably way) "yeah and let's show this mean cat who's boss" Barrel said we laughed together "yeah" me and Lock said. 

8:00 (night)

"So what's the plan to lure him out?" I asked "fire" Lock suggested "no, Shock well lure him out" Barrel said Lock hugged me "anything else, but Shock" Lock said "I know Lock trust me I don't want to do that either, but Shock is the only thing that lures him out of his home" Barrel said "is he gonna kiss or hug her?" Lock asked not letting me go yet "well I'm pretty sure that Shock will not allow him" Barrel said "but why do I have to lure him out?" I asked "you're the only one that mean cat comes out for" Barrel answered I sigh "fine" I said getting closer to Lock. "And also this isn't a time for cuddling" Barrel said "don't let him kiss you or anything else" Lock said letting go of me "I won't" I said then kissed him softly on the lips for one minute while I blushed and got up walking to the mean cat's door.

I got to his front door having my broom in my hand just in case he answered "oh hello Shock" Addu said making wanna hit with my broom right there or puke "don't go there you jerk" I said threateningly "okay fine, but I just love you" he said trying to hug me "wait!" I yelled "before anything I should give you a kiss" I lied I explained the plan to the boys "really?" he asked I nodded my head he leaned in. "But before we do I have one more thing to say" I said "well what is it?" Addu asked "well one I love Lock and two..." I paused "BOYS!" I yelled then me and the boys beat him up, I gave him one last punch to the face before I fell on to the ground exhausted.

Lock and Barrel helped me up supporting my body "we've got you" Lock said while we started walking home I smiled "thanks boys I really own you guys one" I said "well you don't have to I already have what I want" Lock said I blushed "yeah, you of having you as a BBF a supporting, caring, smart, and talented" Barrel said "yeah and Barrel I'm hoping that you don't have a crush on Shock too" Lock said "what no" Barrel said I looked at him making sure wasn't lying "is he lying?" Lock asked I turned to him "no he's not" "see" Barrel said to Lock "well sorry, but I don't have the power to tell if people are lying or not like Shock does" Lock said I giggled "actually Shock did you learn to tell if people are lying or not?" Barrel asked "well I don't know actually, I just learned to" I said "well we're almost home" Lock said "good because I'm tired" I said yawning.

Lock's POV 

Shock fell asleep when we were almost home so I had to carry her home and put her on her bed I couldn't help, but I wanted to sleep with her so I closed her door and slept next to her.

October 30 (morning)

Shock's POV 

I woke blushing by seeing Lock next to me I shook him softly he woke up "oh yeah I forgot I fell asleep here yesterday" he said "sorry I didn't a-" I cut him off by kissing softly on the lips "I'm glad you did Lock" I said honestly smiling, hugging him while blushing "I should make breakfast" I said getting off of my bed "why don't you just relax since tomorrow is Halloween and you deserve rest" Lock suggested getting up carrying me downstairs and putting me on the couch "besides I'm making breakfast today" Lock said leaving to make breakfast making me smile knowing that he really does love me.

1:00 (day)

"I can't wait for tomorrow it's finally going to be Halloween!" Barrel shouted excitedly smiling widely as always "Lock are you gonna ask her to be g-" Lock covered Barrel's mouth "I have to ask her something first" Lock said un-covering his mouth and turned to me grabbing hands kissing them I smiled while blushing "I wanted to ask if you well go on a date with me?" Lock asked "does this answer your question" I said then gave him a one minute kiss "I will love to go on a date with you, Lock" I said hugging him hearing his heart beat really fast, faster than a cheetah running "everyone expect that mean cat are going to be happy when you two are going to get together since they have been waiting for a while even Jack is excited" Barrel said, I pulled away from the hug "well I'm excited too for being his girlfriend" I said honestly. 

Lock's POV 

I blushed "really?" I asked her "will I lie about love Lockie" Shock said giving me a nickname making blush more Barrel laughed "yeah 'Lockie' will Shock ever lie about love" Barrel said mocking me "shut up Barrel!" I yelled at him blushing madly Shock and Barrel giggled "lighten up Lock" Shock said then kissed my cheek I smiled softly at her "you have nothing else to say Lock?" Shock asked "really funny Shockie" I said making a nickname for her.

Shock's POV 

I blushed madly by that nickname "Shockie" Barrel laughed "you're gonna die if you keep laughing" I said not meaning it "Shock you and Lock say that every time, but you never kill me or each other" Barrel said knowing that I wouldn't kill either of them. 

I pull them for a hug "you two guys are just lucky that I love you too much to actually kill you" I said honestly "so wait a minute you love Barrel too?" Lock asked pulling from the hug and I pulled away the hug "no not in a romantic way in a sibling way" I said "yeah Lock, trust me read her dairy and you'll see she writes a lot of stuff about you" Barrel said exposing me "Barrel" I mumbled blushing. 

"Oh what kind of stuff?" Lock asked "well she wants to have b-" I cut Barrel off by covering his big mouth "nothing that important" I lied "I know that you're lying, but I don't blame you" Lock said "besides I love you too much that I won't read your dairy only if you allow me to" Lock said I moved my hand away from Barrel's mouth I smiled and kissed Lock's cheek before leaving to go to my room.

6:00

Barrel's POV 

We were just sitting on the couch doing nothing then I thought of a idea "hey guys I know this is kiddish, but do you wanna play truth or dare?" I asked Lock and Shock "sure" they both replied "okay I have a spin wheel game in my phone that has a few truth or dare wheels" I explained "okay" they both said "I just spin the wheel and it says me and one of you have to scream this is fun" I said "I'll do it with you" Lock said "okay you ready?" I asked him he nodded his head "THIS IS FUN!" Lock and me screamed Shock laughed "okay your turn Shock" I said handing my phone to her "ohhh I get to tell a scary story" Shock said calming down her laughter "well to be honest I don't have a story, but I do have a video to show are you guys up for it?" Shock said "yeah" Lock said trying not to be scared so that he can impress Shock "if this scares me Shock I'm sleeping with you and Lock tonight" I said.

Shock's POV 

I blushed "wait a minute how do you that me and Lock have been sleeping together?" I asked "never mind that let's get this over with" Barrel said.

After the video (the video at top of this story don't watch it at night time watch it in the day you might have nightmares, you have been warned)

Lock and Barrel hugged me making feel terrible about letting them hear that story "shh shh it's okay you two I'm here" I said softly I kissed Barrel's forehead and kissed Lock's lips "I'm so sorry guys I'll make it up to you like Barrel said we'll sleep together I'll be in the middle of the bed okay" I said "okay" Barrel said "well it's my turn" Lock said. 

He laughed then he put down Barrel's phone and dabbed "ughhhh Lock!" Barrel yelled while I laughed "sorry, but that's what it said" Lock said holding up Barrel's phone "okay anyway, Shock can I go with you lovebirds in your first date because I'm scared and I went to be a third wheel" Barrel said "of course just go get ready" I said "okay" Barrel said going to his room. 

I turned to Lock smiling at him blushing I noticed he was also blushing "you know you're cute when you blush Lock" I said getting closer to him "you too Sh-Shock" Lock said shyly "I'm shy too... you know" I said shyly, honestly "well then let's be shy together" Lock said holding out a hand for me to grab, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me more closer I blushed more "you wanna dance Lock?" I asked him "just a few minutes until Barrel comes out of his room" he answered "I will love to dance with you Lock" I said then we started dancing. 

We danced until we heard Barrel coming out of his room stopping our romantic dance "you lovebirds ready for your first date and me being the third wheel?" Barrel asked proudly "yeah" me and Lock said "and are you really ready to be the third wheel?" Lock asked Barrel "totally" he said excitedly "okay, let's go" I said grabbing Lock's hand Barrel following us. 

8:44

Lock's POV 

We went to the human world going to a random restaurant and since the humans were now used to us now we were aloud to go there if we wanted to even the other holiday creatures go to the human world. 

We ordered our food Shock ordered spaghetti, Barrel ordered carrot cake obviously and I ordered soup I had a plan for kissing Shock this time. Me and Barrel finished our food and Shock was almost finished with her spaghetti. 

When she put the last of her spaghetti in her mouth closing her eyes, I put the noddles in my mouth then our lips touched "Lock you did not just did that old trick on me making me blush again" Shock said "well you do love him Shock that's the point and also Lock that was so cute" Barrel said giggling "well if Jack and Sally haven't showed us Disney movies I wouldn't know what to do" I said "well anyway let's go back home boys" Shock said getting up "okay" me and Barrel said also getting up I payed. 

"Lock the next time we go out I'm paying" Shock said as we started walking home "no me and Barrel well take care of that" I said "yeah" Barrel said agreeing with me "are you guys sure?" Shock asked "yeah" Barrel said again I put a arm around her kissing her cheek she giggled "yes I'm sure" I responded "well thanks once again boys" Shock said "no problem Shock" me and Barrel said as we talked some more walking home.

9:33

"I'm tired" Shock said yawning when we were only a few yards away I picked her up "just sleep Shock" I said "thank you again Lock" Shock thanked me then gave me a quick kiss before falling asleep in my arms "you two lovebirds are my favorite soon to be couple in town" Barrel said "well just wait until tomorrow night Barrel, than me and Shock we'll be one of the best couples in Halloween town" I said.

Halloween, October 31

7:00 (night)

Shock's POV 

Every year everyone in Halloween town will stay up late for Halloween, but I haven't seen Lock and Barrel all day ever since breakfast 'I'm hoping they didn't do anything super bad' I thought as I walked to town.

Lock's POV 

Me and Barrel were telling everyone in town that I was going to ask Shock to be my girlfriend including the Mayor, Queen Sally, King Jack, and everyone was excited I guess Barrel wasn't joking that everyone would be excited for me and Shock to be official even the Mayor was excited. 

Jack even ordered everyone to get ready expect Addu because nobody likes his attitude and Jack ordered Barrel to keep Shock away from town until he gets the single, Sally also decided to go with him just in case. 

While Jack helped me to prepare myself to ask Shock to be my girlfriend "I don't know Jack what if she says no?" I asked Jack worriedly "now Lock what I learned in a relationship is to be yourself and don't try to impress Shock she already loves you the way you are" Jack said getting my confidence up "I'm hoping that you're right Jack" I said still a little nervous also smiling a bit "yeah Lock be yourself" me and Jack heard Addu said in his jail cell we ignored him and besides it's almost time for Shock to come in town (not in a villain way).

Everyone in town was hiding except me, Jack, Sally, Barrel, and Shock who was now coming to me smiling at me making me blush "this is funny there's should be people here right now not just the five of us" Shock said giggling "well I wanted to tell you... something" I said nervously while blushing "okay, you can tell me anything Lock" she said then kissed my cheek I smiled I grabbed her hands "well I just wanted to ask... if you would..... like to be.... my.. girl-" I was cut off by Shock tackling me to the ground "I will love to be your girlfriend, a million times yes" she answered calmly "but will you like to be my boyfriend?" Shock asked "would I like to... I would love to be your boyfriend Shock" I answered getting up then helping her up. 

Then everyone in town came out of there hiding spot and yelled "congratulations Lock and Shock!" I smiled while Shock got scared hugging me since she isn't used of surprises or being around this many creatures only on Halloween she is comfortable, but she smiled back at me "finally!" Barrel said giving us hugging a quick hug then let go.

10:00

Shock's POV 

"I had a lot of fun today boys" I said "but let's go to sleep now" I said tiredly grabbing Lock and Barrel's hand going up to my room. We used the guest room and like I said I will be sleeping in the middle Lock will be sleeping on my right and Barrel on my left side of the bed "I love you Barrel as a brother and Lock I love you in a romantic way" I said hugging them both "we love you too Shock" Lock and Barrel said I know what they meant. 

Before we did left Halloween town Jack told everybody that Addu was now going to be in Christmas town from now on we all cheered even Sally which was surprising to everyone expect me and Jack, but everyone kept cheering anyway. 

Nobody's POV 

Lock and Shock will be happy now and will be forever.

I'LL HAVE ANOTHER BOOK FOR THIS IN CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

> In my Wattpad
> 
> Lock-20 Shock-20 Barrel-19


End file.
